Bitway Ozrock
(Forward) (Defender) |team = Ixal Fleet (Captain) Saikyou no Rival Eleven |element = Wind |seiyuu = Kenjirō Tsuda |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 018 (Galaxy)}} Bitway Ozrock (ビットウェイ・オズロック, Bittowei Ozurokku) is an alien and a member of the Ginga Renpou Hyougikai. He's also a forward and the captain of Ixal Fleet. He is also the main antagonist in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"The perpetrator who planned the galaxy-wide soccer tournament, so that he could get his hands on the cosmic plasma and control it."'' Appearance Ozrock has pale skin and lime green pupils, and hie eyes are shaped like semi-circles. He has teal-colored hair with two long strands that point out at both sides. He also wears a dark blue, dark brown and white suit. Background 200 years prior to the start of the series, Ixal, Ozrock's home planet, was destroyed by Faram Obius. Only 184 people escaped from their planet by a cold sleep device, with Ozrock being one of them. After 200 years, only eleven people awakened from their cold sleep states while the rest didn't. Therefore, Ozrock and the other ten people formed a team called Ixal Fleet to take revenge on Faram Obius and conquer the galaxy. Ozrock is currently a member of Ginga Renpou Hyougikai. He came to Earth three months prior to the start of the series and talked to Gouenji about Grand Celesta Galaxy. At first, Gouenji didn't believe him and thought that he was joking. To prove that he was serious, he shot a soccer ball that sealed the moon and said that if Earth doesn't participate, he would have to seal Earth away with his power. Plot (Galaxy) He first appeared in episode 18 in the Holy Road Stadium after Inazuma Japan won against Storm Wolf. He put the audience to sleep and "collected" the aliens that impersonated Storm Wolf. Then, he and Gouenji told Inazuma Japan about the truth about the FFIV2 and the main soccer tournament, Grand Celesta Galaxy. He also warned Inazuma Japan (Earth Eleven) that they needed to participate in order to protect Earth from being conquered by Faram Obius. After the conversation ended, he left. He appeared again in episode 20 as a hologram and informed Earth Eleven about the planet they will be arriving at to battle their first opponent, Sandorius. In episode 22, he watched the match between Earth Eleven and Sandorius Eleven, and smiled amusingly. During the match between Sandorius Eleven and Earth Eleven in episode 23, Minel Eiba contacted him. He told him to bring Tsurugi to Faram Obius, by the order of Lalaya Obies, and he accepted. Later, Ishigashi reported to him that the mission was completed and Tenma obtained the stone of light through the help of Katra Paige, princess of Kiel. Afterwards, he told her to send Tsurugi to Faram Obius and put Manuuba Gibutsu (disguising as Tsurugi) to observe Earth Eleven. In episode 25, he had a conversation with Manuuba. He warned Manuuba to be careful of Tenma since he knows Tsurugi the most. This was because Manuuba just nearly got suspected by most of the members of Earth Eleven. In episode 35, Manuuba Gibutsu took Potomuri Emnator along with the fragments of hope to Ozrock's own spacecraft. Ozrock revealed to Potomuri that Manuuba was his employee who disguised himself as Tsurugi in order to take the fragments of hope away to him. He then told Potomuri to help finish the cosmic plasmsa photon cannon to "save the galaxy". He also told Potomuri that Katra Paige was with them all the time. He then imprisoned Potomuri in his spacecraft. In episode 36, he revealed Katra Paige as his prisoner and Katra explained her whole story to Potomuri. Later, Ozrock reappeared on the screens in the Grand Celesta Stadium and both teams' club rooms. He then told the people of Faram Obius and both teams that he had already invaded the eight control centres of Faram Obius, along with seven hundred millions of escape spacecrafts. He then explained Ixal's story and his revenge: if Faram Dite lost in the match, the immigration centres would all explode, but if they win, the immigration centres would be returned. Using this strategy, Ozrock wanted the people of Faram Obius to feel the terror of the aliens whose planets were destroyed by Faram Obius. In episode 39, when the life energy gauge was filled, he tried to destroy the whole stadium with the Anti-Cheating Laser. However, it was protected by the life energy produced from Tsurugi and Tenma's life energy clash. After Earth Eleven won the match and the cosmic plasma photon cannon came up from the ground in a complete state, he appeared with his team, Ixal Fleet. He intended to take the cosmic plasma photon cannon without fulfilling his promise with Katra, which was to erase the black hole. After his team Ixal Fleet was defeated, Minel Eiba attempted to have Ozrock and his team executed as S Rank Criminals. Though Lalaya Obies intervened, stating that Ozrock's crime was canceled out by Faram Obius' invasion of Ixal 200 years ago. She then has them employed as her advisors. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Ozrock, you have to beat Ixal Fleet. Also, you'll need: *'Kizuna Coin': 3 Gold (金3) *'Item:' Stinger Wing Model (スティンガーウィング模型, randomly dropped from Ixal Fleet at Sazanaara's route) *'Photo:' Emerging Event Logo (浮かび上がる大会ロゴの写真, obtained at Faram Obius' Grand Celesta Lobby) *'Topic:' Lesson (習い事の話題, obtained in front of Faram Obius' spaceport) *'Topic:' Black Hole (ブラックホールの話題, obtained at Faram Obius' Grand Celesta road) After that, he can be scouted. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 165 *'Kick': 170 *'Dribble': 100 *'Block': 81 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 166 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 131 *'Lucky': 83 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Star Gazer' *'SK Recovery!' *'OF Shiny Feather' *'DF Judgement Ray' Mix Max Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'MIMAX Fei Rune' (Mixi Max form - Tyrano) Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Ixaal' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Galaxy Rivals' *'Last Rival' Gallery Ozrock scan.png|Ozrock's artwork in the official site. Ozrock in Ixal Fleet uniform scan.png|Ozrock's artwork in Ixal Fleet's uniform. Ozrock in cold sleep device EP36 HQ.png|Ozrock in his cold sleep device. Ozrock in Ixal Fleet uniform in the anime..png|Ozrock in Ixal Fleet's uniform in the anime. Bitway Ozrock shooting the ball towards Faram dite.png|Ozrock aiming the ball towards Faram Dite. IG-16-054.PNG|IG-16-054 IG-17-049.PNG|IG-17-049 IG-17-051.PNG|IG-17-051 Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Ginga Renpou Hyougikai Category:Aliens Category:Ixal Fleet Category:Captains Category:Soul User Category:Ixal Category:Faram Obius